


Sam & Showers

by blushingsamgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Sam Winchester, Short & Sweet, Showers, Tall Sam, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, mini-drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsamgirl/pseuds/blushingsamgirl
Summary: Imagine Sam trying to take a post-hunt shower in a tiny motel bathrooms





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny mini-drabble Sam headcanon. Could I have written more? Yes, but I wanted to post it because it's the first time I've written something in a while. Also, I like to have everything archived just in case anything ever happens to Tumblr.

On the ride back to the motel, it’s a countdown to the comfort of cleansing himself, literally and figuratively, after a hunt. But these standard motel showers just didn’t accommodate his size.

Sam lets out a frustrated sigh when he feels the hot water hit his chest, it isn’t exactly what he wanted but it’s the same thing every time.

He’s attempted ways to tall hack the showers, but the easiest solution he’s found is to bend and spread - that is spreading his legs apart carefully in his stance to shorten himself while bending his head. Sam knows he’s done it correctly once he feels the soothing flow of water falling on his scalp, warmth dripping over him making a low growl in his throat.

Those few seconds as the water soaks through his hair are simply blissful. It’s a feeling of luxury that many take for granted, but Sam always enjoys it - the feeling of comfort, the feeling of getting what he wants, the feeling of being alive.


End file.
